Tramp
The Tramp, A.K.A. Butch, is the secondary and later the true main protagonist from Disney's 1955 animated film Lady and the Tramp and the tritagonist in the sequel. He was voiced by Larry Roberts in his debut, and later was voiced by Jeff Bennett in the sequel, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. Background Personality In the first film, Tramp is a very laid-back character and he's more like a kid. He prefers to live in the family and home. It's implied that he's flirtatious, given his history of having had a multitude of girlfriends. He's known for his street smarts, able to both avoid dog catchers and deal with junkyard dogs. He dreams to live in a family and home that he won't get captured by dogcatchers. In the sequel, after he and Lady have married and now have a litter of puppies, Tramp's grown accustomed to being a house pet, but still retains his street smarts. He is also portrayed as being a loving yet firm father to his son, Scamp, and his three daughters, Annette, Collette and Danielle. Appearances Lady and the Tramp Tramp is introduced as a friendly stray mutt who dreams to live in a family and home. He overhears Jock and Trusty attempting to explain what a baby is to Lady. Tramp gives his opinion on the matter, which is somewhat negative. Annoyed with Tramp, Jock and Trusty order him out of the yard. Later on, Tramp rescues Lady, whom he calls "Pidge" from a pack of alley dogs. Lady reveals that she has been muzzled, and so Tramp attempts to help her take it off. He takes her to the local zoo, when he is able to manipulate a beaver into removing the device, by claiming it will help the beaver haul logs. That night, Tramp takes Lady out for a night on the town. he reveals that he goes to different houses each for scraps, and that he has a different name at every one of them. That night, he takes Lady to a small Italian restaurant, where they are served spaghetti and meatballs by the owner, Tony. Tramp takes Lady home, but on the way back, she is picked up by the dogcatcher. After he finds Lady, who has been released from the pound, he attempts to apologize. However, an angered Lady confronts him on rumors she heard at the pound regarding Tramp's multiple past girlfriends. She orders him to leave, which Tramp was very sad that he'll never be a house dog. However, he soon hears Lady barking furiously and rushes back. Lady reveals that a rat has gotten into the baby's room, and so Tramp rushes to stop it. He is able to successfully kill the rat, but is found by Aunt Sarah. She calls the dogcatcher to take him to the pound. However, Tramp is released due to the combined efforts of Jock and Trusty, who had overheard the humans talking after they discovered that rat that Tramp had killed. The next Christmas, it's revealed that Tramp has been made a member of the family by Jim Dear and Darling. He has become the father of four puppies: three girls that look identical Lady and a son that looks identical to him. Tramp was happy for being a house dog instead of being a stray. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure The second film shows that Tramp's relationship with his son, Scamp has become somewhat strained due to Scamp's desire to be a "wild dog." One day, Scamp makes a mess in the living room and is chained outside. Even though, Tramp makes an accident to him since he can't stop acting wild on the street. Tramp comes to talk to Scamp, but Scamp mad at him and Tramp goes inside that he won't go back with Scamp's mad face. Later on, Scamp runs away from home and Tramp blames himself for his son leaving home because he was too harsh with him. He believe it was Scamp's plan for not being a family and he has to ignore Scamp's angry manners. After Scamp joins a dog pack known as the "Junkyard Dogs," Scamp learns of his father's infamous reputation. Unknown to Scamp, the pack's leader, Buster, was once Tramp's protégé, and now seeks revenge on Tramp. Buster later learns that Scamp is his son. When Scamp is asked by Buster to steal a chicken from his family's picnic, Tramp soon arrives and talk softly to him and ignore Scamp's anger. He asks Scamp to come home, but Scamp confronts him who he was as a stray and he hates him. Tramp feels sad and broken hearted that Scamp does not want to be a house dog. However, later that night, a young stray (Angel) arrives and tells him and Lady that Scamp is in trouble. He and Angel race to the dog pound and Tramp saves Scamp from getting killed by a vicious bullmastiff named Reggie. Later, Scamp apologizes to his father for running away from home, and Tramp then apologizes to him for being too hard on him. He was thinking that he and Scamp can go to the river to howl, because he promise he won't make Scamp mad. Afterwards, the dogs reconcile and head home after Scamp retrieves his collar from Buster back at the junkyard. In the end, the family adopts Angel as a member of the family and Tramp was happy that Scamp became a house dog instead of being a stray after all. Once Upon a Time Tramp, portrayed by Garry Garneau, appears, in cameo and human form, in the show in the episode "The Apprentice" into Season Four, like a customer of the italian restaurant where Emma Swan and Captain Hook share a romantic dinner. Tramp share the famous spaghetti kiss with Lady, herself in human form. Knowing that other animals like Jiminy Cricket and Gus are transformed in humans by The Evil Queen's curse, it was plausibly effective also for Tramp. Trivia *When Tramp tells Lady about the downsides of having a baby in the family, he says he's "the voice of experience". When he says that, it is possible that he may have been disowned by his original owners because of a baby. Category:Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Not-an-Actual Prince Category:Parents Category:Lady and the Tramp II Characters Category:Gray Hair Category:Pets Category:Unofficial Prince